Other Methods
by Daddy Aksis
Summary: A guardian wants a piece of armor from Variks. However, a string of bad luck is preventing her from doing so. She offers to pay him in another fashion...


"Dammit", the hunter mumbled as she searched her inventory. She couldn't find any armor cores for Variks. The difficulty of getting one was too great at this time. Urrox could not be easily beaten with one person. Variks was musing at her, shifting his staff every few moments. Finally, she sighed as her frown shone clear in his eyes. He kind of felt bad for her, it wasn't often she had the cores to purchase the better gear and weapons. But his morals stood as is, she would leave empty-handed...again.

She hung her head low, watching others dance around at their new helmets and guns. Sitting down next to the edge of the platform where nothing but a lone drone was, she let her legs hang off. The drone asked why she wasn't with the other guardians.

"I'm...i-it's complicated", she answered with a sad tone. It then walked off to another station it was assigned to, leaving the hunter alone. Her Ghost appeared in front of her, scanning facial readings.

"Well, you're not going to get that armor by just sitting here", he said. Even her pocket guide wasn't going to have it from her today. She got up and went back to see everyone crowding Variks. She was intrigued by this, then jogged over there to see what the fuss was about. It was just more people getting their Elder Cyphers completed. Then, hers and his eyes met again.

"Back again, yes", Variks croaked. She stayed silent as she approached him. Her scent to him was of a sweet perfume that she wore, it distracted him a little too.

"Um, Variks", she waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality and shifted his spear.

"Yes, yes. What did you need", he asked. She blushed, then said something she hoped for him to understand.

"Is there an alternate payment option", her voice was low but audible. Variks was a bit puzzled, no-one had ever brought up the subject. But his morals were what was against that. But she did spend hours of grinding and farming, only to receive a legendary...class item. He thought about it for a few seconds before giving an answer.

"It depends, yes? House Judgement does not usually accept other means of currency. What will you offer", he replied. She scratched the back of her head, it wasn't a question she was prepared for. First, it was a lot of glimmer, then some ether seeds, the list went on until one remained. She shunned it, even thinking about it made her think of Variks differently. Her face heated up every time she thought about it.

"Well, there is one more...", her face was bright red as she walked up to him. She placed his hand on her hip, hinting at him. Variks was now blushing a bit behind his mouth cover. He had never done anything sexual before, not ever getting a chance to either.

"I never expected you to be this determined to get what you want", he lowered his hand and slowly rubbed her ass. She slightly moaned, but pushing back in fear of someone catching a glimpse of them.

"Maybe when everyone leaves", she asked. He nodded and went back to his normal posture. It was a short ride back to Earth, more grinding the Ether chests. She stayed there, thinking about the scenario playing in her head. She couldn't stop picturing it. She sat down on the roof of a small garage in the Skywatch, then felt heat in her face again.

"Oh, Variks", she heard in her head. It was the only thing that was being focused on. Then, the hunter looked around to see if anyone was there. She breathed a sigh and took off her upper greaves. Her panties were wet to say the least. She rubbed her groin, eliciting a moan. Her mind drifted to Variks, feeling more pleasure pretending it was him. She pushed her two fingers inside, wanting more of this.

"Harder Variks", she whispered. Her fantasy ran wild as her eyes were closed. She was now rubbing her clit while still deep in herself. Her whines almost gave her position away to some Fallen within earshot. She took her helmet off and covered her mouth, her moans now muffled. Her body was building up a climax pretty early, it was Variks that made her feel this way. Just as she was about to hit her high, she thought of him doing it as well. Her right glove now soaked in love, she switched gauntlets, they would be clean when she put them back on later. Once it was time to go back, she felt very relieved of her tension.

"Well...that was certainly interesting", her Ghost said. Her face burned again when she realized he was watching the entire time, not that he had a choice. She stayed silent the entire ride there. As the hunter appeared in the Reef Social Hub, it looked recently abandoned, only Variks sitting on the Golden Age human armor he found. Just as she took a step, Variks' noticed her.

"Ah, yes. You have returned, Guardian", his voice rung with joy. Her walk was exaggerated, she pivoted her hips from side to side. Once she was only inches away from him, she lightly pushed the vandal against the wall. His eyes met hers as she put her right hand on his chest, while she rubbed his loincloth with her left.

"This the beginning of your payment, yes", he asked. She nodded slowly, smiling at the flustered Fallen creature. He was even more intrigued when she knelt down to move his cloth out of the way. It wasn't what she had expected, it was a good size erection. She had brought some flavored lube for taste purposes obviously. As soon as Variks felt this, his whole body shuddered in delight.

"You like it", she asked.

"Yes, very much", Variks growled. When it was thoroughly lubricated, and glistening, she started to lick the tip. He twitched, never feeling pleasure at this level at all. It got even better when she actually began to suck on the head. His sensitivity was what made him feel heaven. The taste for her was needless to say, delightful. She went so much as to put all of it in her mouth, her nose poking Variks' stomach.

The sounds of sucking, her moaning, and the effort she put into it made his length throb with stiffness. He felt her flick and swirl her tongue with incredible skill. That's what made Variks go crazy. The temptation to shove her head all the way was increasing with each passing moment. She placed her hands on his pelvis. Then she pulled and pushed him as she her chin touched his balls over and over at a fast pace. It's just what he wanted, until he felt tingles build up inside of him.

"G-guardian", Variks stuttered. She felt her mouth suck as hard as she could, making him spurt his warm appreciation into her mouth many times. She kept sucking, hearing his extreme sensitivity just after his release. His member twitched violently, stopping after a few moments. Once she took her mouth off of her now limp toy, she kissed it.

"I didn't know you could get so hard, Variks", she chuckled. His breaths were audible, still slightly exhausted from giving his climax. The now standing guardian took off her upper greaves and chest plate. She approached him once again, giving him a view of her breasts. They were about medium size, good enough for Variks as he groped them. She sighed a little, grabbing his still lubed self. She was surprised it wasn't all sucked off by herself.

He placed his other two hands on her well-shaped rear. This was a real turn on for her, moaning as she felt it being massaged. The blushing hunter just wanted to kiss him, but their mouths were entirely different. He put his face in between her breasts and wiggled his head. She laughed as it tickled a little, but nonetheless still pleasuring. He wanted to experiment with different things, like rubbing her thighs.

"Variks", she breathed. Instead of kissing him directly, she placed it on his neck, it still felt good to him. Her thighs were her weak spot, making her that much more wet. His hand eventually met her groin, rubbing and prodding passionately. She tried to rub him faster, but was met by his pace increasing. He was doing a fine job fingering the submissive girl, hearing her gasps.

"You feel very good, yes", Variks wanted to make sure. She nodded quickly, hugging him as she felt just like in her fantasy in the Skywatch. She couldn't rub him anymore due to her so focused on Variks' skilled hands. He stopped and laid her down on the floor. He lifted his mouth cover, but not revealing it to the hunter before him, then brought his face closer to her groin.

"Your scent is of good smell, Guardian", it almost intoxicated him. He lapped at the wetness, hearing her approval. She watched as his head was moving up and down, hearing the audible lapping and licking. It was so much for her body to handle, only able to control herself by common sense. He sped up, increasing her rate of expressing her pleasure.

"Yes, Variks! Just like that", the human gasped. Her fluids tasted like ecstasy to him. His jaw was getting tired, so he went back to fingering her. She covered her mouth, not wanting to be too loud. Just when he thought it would be this way for a little bit, her long whine signaled her climax. The scribe of House Judgment mused at the love now covering his hand.

"We are not finished yet, Guardian", Variks said. She looked at his loincloths bulge, making her smirk.

"I thought you might say that", the human replied. The Fallen creature straddled her, holding her arms down with his, and the other two arms on her hips. His erection prodded her entrance, earning a blush.

"V-Variks", her eyes closed. His attention went to her face.

"Yes", he inquired.

"Fuck me", it was plain and simple. He nodded and pushed into her. She gasped, this being the first time ever having someone do this to her. Once it was all the way in, he was able to get moving. The moans kept him motivated to keep on going. Her walls hugged his shaft tightly, making it harder to please her. He growled as he felt a concentration of pleasure in his lower area.

"Faster", she said. Variks obliged and sped up, increasing the volume of her moans as well. She loved to be held down and dominated. It turned her on so much to be submissive and vulnerable. His hips thrusted faster and harder, catching the guardian off guard.

"Ahn", her mind was scrambled by ecstasy. She was reduced to small profanities and moans, Variks' job well done. After a few moments, the sound of audible skin-on-skin contact filled the open aired social hub. Then, both of them were very close to meeting their climaxes.

"You're almost there", she screamed. It was pure love at this moment as Variks thrusted for the last time, grunting as he came. This sent the other over the edge as well, covering his crotch with clear fluid. Both of them panted for air, exhausted from using up all of their energy. He took his hands off her arms, allowing her to hug him closely.

"You sure know how to please a woman", the hunter chuckled. He pulled out of her, going into his little tent to clean himself. The four armed creature found a towel, tossing it to her. Once the two cleaned up, he gave her the armor she wanted so badly. She thanked him and went back to orbit.

"Well, are you happy now", Ghost asked. She nodded as they took off and set their course for Earth.


End file.
